


Rising Temperature

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Drabble inspired by a graphic made for me after taking part in the Wrackspurt and Nargles/The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group Tom Riddle/Luna Lovegood collab
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 13
Collections: W&N and DLP Drabbles for Graphic Exchange





	Rising Temperature

They say that a life without love is a cold one, but I have been cold my entire life. An uncaring father, a dead mother, callous orphanage workers. Where was love supposed to fit into that? 

I'd often wondered how things would have gone if I hadn't been late to class that day, if I had taken a different path to Care of Magical Creatures, if I had been watching where I was going. Would I ever have found you, if I hadn't bumped into you that day, quite literally. 

I didn't mean to make you fall over, but you made me fall in a far worse way. Like a spark of fire, an ember creating a roaring blaze, that brief touch left its mark. And like fire gives to the world, like you give to me, warmth took the place of the empty cold that was once there. 

Pale hair that shone like sunlight, eyes like liquid silver, I was instantly captivated. When you spoke, apologising for your clumsiness, something inside me melted. All my life I had been so cold, until you Luna. 


End file.
